


Homophobic

by NazzaStylan



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bullying, Homophobia, Kissing, M/M, Protective Liam, Protective Zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 08:31:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3320768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NazzaStylan/pseuds/NazzaStylan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not everyone is a fan of Zayn and Liam's relationship</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homophobic

**Author's Note:**

> thought this up in the wee hours of the night

Zayn and Liam get the stares everyday as they walk down the hallway, but it didn't bother them the couple having their eyes locked on each other. Hands linked, and gentle touches shares between them. 

 

It was actually when Liam bent down in the cafeteria and kissed his boyfriend without even think about what he was doing. The whole room got deathly quiet, and Liam saw the fear flash across his face. Liam immediately swept Zayn out of the room, and held him close when they were back in the safety of their own homes, Liam kept whispering soft nothings into Zayn's ear about how it was okay, and at least they didn't have to hide anymore. 

 

That had been weeks ago, and now people openly gawked at them when they walked down the hallway. 

 

Liam sighed when he saw Nathan making his way towards tehm. He immediately placed himself in front of Zayn. He hated it when they would after Zayn, so Liam made it a point to accompany Zayn everywhere in school. Nathan lashed out with his fist while passing Liam, making the slightly older boy drop to his knees, gasping for breath. Zayn promptly dropped his stuff having enough of Nathan and shit, and tackled him to floor, causing the crowd in the hallway to start yelling and cheering them on. Liam went to pull his boyfriend off of him, and he was thrown back by some of Nathan's twat friends. There were two of them on Liam, punching and kicking him. 

 

"What the hell is going on here?" Mr. Watson's voice roared over the crowd, making everyone scatter, except the three boys in the hallway. 

 

Liam went and got his boyfriend holding him tight against his chest, brushing his hair out of his face. Muttering 'I love you's' over and over again.

 

"You see sir, what happened was that, I was minding my own business when Zayn attacked me here with no apparent reason," Nathan smirked at them. 

 

Mr. Watson didn't even wait for an explaination from the two other boys,  
"I'm disgusted that you were even let in here. Attacking people, making them catch your disease, or whatever the hell you have, just get out of my sight!" He roughly tugged the two boys to the entrance and shoved them harshly out the door. Zayn bit his lip, while tears streamed silently down his face. Liam noticing took him into his arms, wrapping himself around him. 

 

"Hey, baby please don't cry, don't cry over him, you're so much stronger than that. I've got you, I'm right here," Liam cooed into his ear. 

 

Zayn lifted his chin, so he could connect their lips, into a passionate kiss.  
"I love you boo," 

 

Liam smiled, kissing his nose gently,  
"I love you too," 

 

They knew that as along as they had each other, then it din't matter what the world threw their way, they had each other and that's all that mattered.


End file.
